1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of an electronic sign, and more particularly, for an electronic sign module housing having an overmolded gasket seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic signs incorporate sophisticated electronic components and pluralities of illumination devices, such as, but not limited to, light emitting diodes (LEDs). Operation of electronic signs using such associated devices and/or other devices is often under harsh or otherwise unsuitable environmental conditions involving, heat, cold, dust, wind, rain, snow, and the like, whereby proper sealing of the electronic sign is beneficial to the long term use and proper and efficient operation of the electronic sign. Generally, a seal was provided between a housing of an electronic sign display module and a mounting panel having one or more accommodating features. One prior art method of incorporation of a sealing gasket on an LED display module was the manual placement and manual alignment of a gasket onto the display module often followed by the manual application of an adhesive. The manual placement and application of an adhesive were time-consuming and sometimes inaccurate because of inherent human error.
Yet, another method of applying a gasket is one that uses a two-part mix or “foam in place” gasket where the two parts are mixed and put into a trough or moat in the housing. The parts then react and create a foam gasket. The disadvantage of the “foam in place” gasket is its inconsistency in the durometer and variability in the gasket height. The combination of these two inconsistencies creates significant module registration difficulties where the faces of the modules do not necessarily lie in the same place even though a seal has been made. Variations in the temperature can also cause problems where the seals or gaskets which are fixed to one or more surfaces with an adhesive encounter difficulty maintaining a suitable seal if the adhesive deteriorates due to various expansion rates.
The present invention solves the shortcomings of prior art sealing methods and the problem of having inaccurate and imprecise gaskets for the exclusion of water and debris seal protection by providing a multifaceted seal which is overmolded to multiple surfaces of an electronic sign module housing. The overmolded gasket, in combination with the electronic sign module housing, is formed and used to mate with a mounting panel, whereby access by water or dust or other objects exterior to the mounting panel and through the rear of the electronic sign module housing to the interior of the sign using the present invention is totally prevented and whereby the electronic sign is protected against low pressure jets of water from all directions with limited ingress as permitted according to IP-65 ratings.